Feedback (Earth-68)
This is the version of Feedback to appear on Earth-68, the universe of Dioga beta. '''Feedback '''is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Conductoid from the planet Teslavorr. Appearance Feedback is a black suited humanoid with a green stripe down the middle. He has one cyclopsian green eye, four fingers counting the opposable thumbs, and two toes. The Omnitrix symbol is on his chest. He has to electrical plug-in antennae on his head and one as his tail. He also now has golden bolts on his arms, hands and hips. For his Dimension 23 appearance, see Plug Man below. When used by Jane, she has a pink v pattern on her chest. She has one pink eye and two long antenna that go to the ground, simulating hair, with plugs on them. Her hips are wide and her chest is developed, as she has gold bolts over her body. She has a tail with a plug as well, and the Omnitrix symbol on her chest. Powers and Abilities Same as canon Feedback. Weaknesses Same as canon Feedback. Dimension 1 (John Smith 10) appearances Feedback first appears in a crossover episode with Ahmad15. John Smith 10: Distant Worlds * Queen and King (first appearance) (with a broken arm) Phantom Watch * The Second Round (first re-appearance) (accidental transformation; selected alien was AmpFibian) * Love and Hatred * Desert, Forest Edge and Plains (accidental transformation; selected alien was Chromastone) * Ultimates (John Smith 10) * Unlimited Power (John Smith 10) Ancient Times * Raging Waters (first re-appearance) Spacewalker * Lightning Storm * Asami (by clone 2) Kingdom Hearts * Halloween Town (first re-appearance) * Battle of 1000 Heartless Part 2 * The Grid Omniverse * Vilgax Goes Screech (first re-appearance) * For a Few Brains More (John Smith 10) * Lord of Chaos * Prison Guard * The Vampire Strikes Back (John Smith 10) * Restoration of Time * Time Lost * Mad World * Fall of Olympus * Aggregor's Monster Dimension 10 (Ben 10) Feedback is an alien used by Ben 10 in his dimension. Spacewalker By Ben * Knights of the Earth * Omni War Omniverse By Ben * Two of Everything Dimension 13 (Kingdom Hearts) Feedback is used by characters from the Kingdom Hearts dimension. Kingdom Hearts By Zexion * Hollow Bastion Dimension 777 (John Smith 10: Final Fantasy) Feedback first appears as a summon for Phantom. Summoned by Phantom * Phantom's Wrath Part 1 (first re-appearance) (materia destroyed) By John * Phantom's Wrath Part 2 * Phantom's Wrath Part 3 Dimension 720 (Samurai Tales) Ben 10,000 has access to Feedback. By Ben 10,000 * Little Red Headed Girl * The Looney Bell Tolls for Thee (flashback) By Samurai * Lost Family (x2) * No Strings on Me Dimension 40 (Ya-Mi-Oh!) Feedback is one of the aliens in the Dueltrix. While not appearing regularly, it is used in fusion aliens. Plug Man (John 23: Megaman) Plug Man is the version of Feedback to appear on Dimension 23, used by Megaman. He has blue clothes instead of green, and his black skin is more metallic, simulating the Mega Tech Armor. His left hand is the Mega Buster, the rim is covered in gold plugs. He uses his antenna plugs like usual, and fires his electric blasts from his Mega Buster. Appearances * Battle of the Omnitrices Part 2 * Strength of a Woman * Lightning Strikes Twice * Colonel Malfunction * Cyber Terror Dimension 3 (Jane Smith 10) Feedback is unlocked by Albedo. Upon being unlocked, it becomes one of her most used aliens, her headstrong attitude making her ideal for combat. Appearances * Showdown (Jane Smith 10) * Final Countdown (Jane Smith 10) * A New Dawn (Jane Smith 10) * Beginning of the End (Jane Smith 10) * Fight at the Museum (Jane Smith 10) * It's a Looney World Part 1 * Grima (episode) Dimension 763 (Omnimania) Feedback is an alien form available to several characters in the series. By Metal John * Love is Strange * The Imperfect (x2, head only both times) By Ben * Omni Crew Origins: Ben Tennyson * ChamAlien Faces the Feral Ones By Jane * The Imperfect Feedback (Ahmad 15) This is the Feedback used by Ahmad 15. It only appears in crossovers. John Smith 10: Distant Worlds By Ahmad * Incarcecon Breakout, Part 1 Feedback (Earth-90) This is the version of Feedback to appear in Bryce Bowman: Origins. It only appears in crossovers. Spacewalker By Bryce * Monster of the Earth See also * Ultimate Gymosis * Armoback * Way Back Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Electric Aliens Category:Black Aliens Category:Dioga beta Category:John Smith 10 Category:JSXFF Category:Earth-68 Category:John 23: Megaman Category:Jane Smith 10 Category:Omnimania Category:Conductoids Category:One-Eyed Aliens Category:Green-Eyed Aliens Category:Humanoid Aliens Category:Energy Absorption Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Enhanced Agility Aliens Category:Enhanced Jumping Aliens Category:Enhanced Speed Aliens Category:Flight Aliens